Far Cry 3: Welcome to the Jungle - Born to Be Wild
by NickelZone
Summary: Will Jason and Vass ever finish their longtime battle? And how many hundreds of pirates will die until then? A bloody conclusion awaits on the horizon! Rated M for language and some violence. R&R plz


Far Cry: Welcome to the Jungle / Born to Be Wild

Fanfic by NickelZone

"Mmmm…toasty" Jason took another bite of his roasted Komodo Dragon. Jason Brody didn't know much except for killing these days. His friends told him that he has changed… but he thinks they didn't change enough. Today he had some work to do… it was going to be a real shitty day, man.

It turned out that Vass survived his wounds from his previous battle with Jason and soon they were destened to do battle again. "Alright motherfuckers, stay here" he turns to his friends in the cave "I'mma go settle this once and for all!" Jason wanted nothing to do with it but the violence consumed him. So he left and stole some guy's jeep to go to the fortress outpost. But first his girlfriend walked up to him and said "I don't want you to go Jase… you can quite while you're still ahead. One day you're going out to fight these pirates and not coming back." She tried to kiss him but he turned away and said "Im leaving." Jason never fought anyone before coming to the island, but now he would only stop fighting when he won for the last time.

As Jason drove to the outpost, he listened to some bootleg radio station and sang "BOOOORRRRN TOOO OBEEEEEEEE WIWIIIIIILLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" because he was ready to kill some motherfucking pirates. It's what he did best. Perhaps the only thing. He got out off his jeep and walked into the store where he could buy some weapons. The list of weapons that Jason Brody had in his possession is longer than the list of weapons he didn't have. But even a killer needs more weapons for being prepared.

After driving for a while he was there. The outpost was big and because it was surrounded by mountains on three sides there was only one way in really. So he took out his RPG and walked up to the gate. But the gate locked and he needed to save his ammo for the pirats. "Maybe their's another way" he thought to himself. After searching around a bit he found an entrance, but it was surrounded by guard pirates. From the bushes he saw that there were too many for him to fight at once, some of them hady body armor. "If I fight all of these guys I'll probably die" he said softly to himself, "I better come up with a plan" but he hesitated because he felt uneasy. His Brody sense was tingling. Behind him he heard a low, almost inaudibal rumble. A tiger, it's close; Too close. Jason turned around quickly to find himself face to face with a huge tiger growling at him, ready to pounce. Thinking fast, Jason grabbed his pistol and shot it in the face, but he missed! And the gunshot alerted the gaurds!

"Things just went to shit real fast!" thought Jason exclamedly as the guards looked in his direction, but all they saw there was the tiger. It ran past Jason and started running straight towrds them. Jason watched as the guards shot at the tiger, but the tiger was too strong and their aim wasn't good enough. So the tiger was killing them indscriminately, not stopping to devour his prey, but rather moving on to the next kill with a driven BLOOD VENGENCE. Only one guard stood before the tiger, wounded from all the gunshots. With a last burst of strenght, the tiger lunged at the last guard and ripped out his throat, the only part not protected by his body armor, whereupon he choked on the throat and shortly died. Jason's obstacles having been cleared, he made towards the inside of the fortress. He looked down at the fallen foes and laughed. "Too bad you didn't wear a helmet. NO ONE STOPS JASON BRODY!"

Walking inside the fortress, Jason found severel hostages tied up and he used his Japanese tanto to cut the ropes tieing them up. Most were too scared to speak of the unspeakable things that happened, but one guy who was able to peserve his composure said "Thank you Jason for saving us but Vass already left." Jason decided to give the keys of his jeep to the man so he could get to town safe, and because he had a better way to get there. He knew where Vass was going. Psycopaths work in predictabel patterns and Vass would be found at his fortress.

Jason scaled the mountain as if it were the cliffs of madness, but he could not stop, except when night fell and he rested before the next battle. He thought of his brothers and how they might never see each other again because onw was dead and the other one might be dead soon. As he Jason reached the mountain's peak he congradulated himself on his plan. "Vass will have the ground around the fortress hevily guarded and there's no way he'll let anyone in from there. But he'll never expect someone to get in from the sky! And he hang glided from off the top of the mountain. This time he felt far more confedant about the mission, as he barrelled toward the fortress at top speed over cliffs and plains towards the rising sun.

"WOOOOOOO" Jason's voice pierced the daylit sky as he flew dead center of the outpost, he had no fear of the enermies, dropped from the hang glider and opened his parachute. He cut the parachute and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet like always. "ALL RIGHT motherfuckers… Let's RUMBLE!" The pirates knew who he was and how many other pirates he has killed, and of course they were terrifued. Some of ran, other guards pissed themselves… and fucking shit themselves. But enough of the guards held steady and ready to fight to be a threat to Jason. "You know… I never did get to use this" and then he pulls out his RPGS, blasts a rocket at a watch tower with four pirates in it, and the explosion killed them, raining shrapnel down killing many other pirates below. And he moved on to the next kill. Jason unloaded round after round into the pirates, even the ones who were dead because nothing could stop his white hot fury. The urge within him that controlled his trigger finger remotely. It felt too good to stop. When no guards remaned he moved towards Vass's door.

Jason Brody does not open doors. Not anymore. He kicked in the door to Vass's audience chamber, and found him sitting liesurley, eating some delicious grapes, soaked in cassowary blood. He laughed, as he was prone to doing. "IS LIFE A JOKE TO YOU VASS?! All the kidnapping and killing FOR WHAT?!" yelled Jason in his fury. And stormed up to Vaes's chair before falling into a trap door. "Vass laughed again and said "Welcome to the jungle!". However, Jason had fallen for Vass's traps many times before, but not this time. He injected himself with adrenaline herbs and climbed up the shaft tumbling out to Vass's surprise. "I am the jungle" he growled into Vass ear, before both leaped back, ready to have their final battle.

Vasds said "How important is it to you to save these people Brody?" If you kill me you cant save them" and Jason saw that there's ten hostages sitting in the room next to bombs, and Vass is holding the switch. I can't use guns because it'll set off those bombs, and threw his assult rifle down the shaft. Luckily Jason knew what to do. Y"ou would never get a chance to pu;l that switch Vass", took out his sword, and chopped off the fingers he was holding the switch. Vass did not cry out in pain, but rather leering with his vile grin and said "this is why I like you Brody… only you can play my game"

"Well LET'S GO THEN!" Sparks flew as their swords clashed in the night air. Jason swept his blade high and dodges low to avoid the swings of his' enemies own weapon, but the jungle honed his skills to a razer's edge. All great swordfighters had something in common. They tired not to die, and Jason Brody was good at that, very good indeed. So he used his sword moves! And when he connected a blow to Vass's midsection, his foe stumbled, and Jason was able to whip his knife out of his belt and slam it into the back of Vaes's neck for the deathblow. Vass fell and sputtered noisily, unable to speak because of the blood. "He said "Jason… don't think this is over… this is bigger than just you amd me". Jason let his weapons fall to his sieds dripping in blood and vissera. It was finally over.

Jason walked away from the fortress and on the way back he bumped into Hoyt. "Youre a lucky man, Mister Brody. Darwin would be proud." Hoyt laughed. Then Jason proclaimed "Who the fuck is Darwin?!" and shoots Hoyt fatally dead. JAson had finaly won, and it was time he went home with his friends, to realy live a normal life.

THE END.

_This one was a bit of a reimagineing but we like it. My partner and I were so excited to put this up that we kind of wrote it sort of stream of consiousnes real quick. So we hope u will subscribe and rate plzz if you like it too._


End file.
